Five nights as Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: My first Request fic! When Lily survived she thought it was luck... When they survived they thought it was a curse... When they learned what happened? Well that's the Finale...
1. The stuffening

**AN: Hey guys. So I wrote out this already but Word crashed… Yay? Anyway I got my first request asking for and I quote "lily surviving halloween and harry is friends with daphne greengrass and tracy davis and harry potter and lily potter and daphne greengrass and tracy davis go to freddy's for harry's fifth birthday and they are killed by the animatonics and are put in the animatonics suits and are about there time at hogwarts and they are sorted into hufflepuff" Yeah. I'm annoyed that it crashed…**

Lily woke up confused. She knew she'd been hit by the Killing curse… How did she survive? She picked harry up quickly and sighed in relief, he was alright… "Lily? H-How?" Sirius stuttered from behind her.

"I don't know… But everything's ok now." She told him happily. Never noticing the figure in the shadows with its tear stained face…

Harry sat at Freddy Fazbears with his best friends Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. He looked at Foxy while he ate… Slowly the staff left much earlier than normal leaving the animatronics in night mode. A man in purple grabbed the three kids and Lily shoving them into the backroom and locking himself in with them…

The night guard looked at the animatronics confused. Recently they had been trying to get into the office… Maybe they were glitching or something? He shrugged and got to working. Almost instantly he zoned out.

Foxy opened his now green eye sadly. "I want to be Harry again…" He whispered.

"We know Foxy… We know." The rest of them said.

Freddy looked over sadly. "Please just… We need to get this over with. The sooner we get this closed we can find a way to get back to normal…" She told him and let him rush into the office.

A girl entered the building curiously… Never to be seen again… The next day a new animatronic was brought in. Bella the balloon girl...

 **Hogwarts. Day of letters.**

Minerva looked at the letters rip apart. It seemed that Harry Potter, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Nymphadora Tonks no longer existed… She watched as the quill wrote out a new set of names.

 _Foxy the pirate fox_

 _Bonnie the bunny_

 _Freddy Fazbear_

 _Chica the chicken_

 _Bellatrix the balloon girl._

She frowned at the address. It was a pizzeria strangely… She ignored it and let the letters leave.

Freddy opened her eyes to see a group of owls surround them. "Owls? Strange…" She muttered taking the letters. "Everyone the letters are here!" She called out letting the younger animatronics run over happily. Foxy grabbed his and used his hook to open the letter.

"Dear Foxy the pirate fox. We be pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await yer owl by no later than 31 July." He read out in a voice that was no longer that of a scared little boy… It was that of a young but emotionally empty pirate…

Freddy saw one of the owls shove a letter at her. "Strange… I've already graduated from Hogwarts…" She said confused.

"Maybe the magic doesn't know because of your body?" Bella said with her forced giggles.

Chica sighed. "Do we have to **G-G-** go?" She asked with her second jaw making her stutter. "I've only just gotten happy with this." She explained stroking her cupcake.

Bonnie read out her letter with a scowl. "I guess we could go… We've stayed working all this time despite magic so… Plus I still wonder what our families thought happened to us." She muttered curiously.

"Well then! We be off on a new voyage mateys!" Foxy shouted with the childish enthusiasm he still had when he learned something which would excite anyone.

"Wait!" Chica shouted holding him back from running. "How are we going to get there? We can't leave or people will see! And I'm pretty sure that the magicals won't like the idea of animatronics walking around." She asked Freddy.

"Well…" She hummed in thought before heading to the guard's office which Sirius had made into a home for himself. "Sirius we have a problem." She told him handing him the letters."

"Yeah that's a problem… We could try a glamour? I don't think polyjuice would work on you so it's the only option." He told her casting the glamour's. The animatronics became more human like and all looked 11. Foxy was now a male version of Lily Potter with a stump for his right hand, Chica stayed similar to how she had been as a human but with a more yellow hair colour and with clawed toes as well as braces, Bonnie gained long dark purple hair which was almost black and Freddy became a brown haired version of Lily Potter. Sirius attached small metal objects to them which made the glamour's solid. "This way you'll pass as human and go to Hogwarts safely." He told them heading back into the office. "Oh and here's a portkey!" He shouted tossing an old cupcake plush at them all before they vanished.

Foxy stumbled as he walked around the alley for the first time. Bella walked next to him worried, she hadn't changed much with the glamour other than becoming taller and somewhat more attractive then adorable. He looked at the list he had taped to his stump quickly. "Let's see… Wands next I guess." He forced himself to speak like a human instead of the voice he had found himself slipping into and growing comfortable with for years. He guided Bella into the store and realised that everyone else was there at the same time.

"There you are Foxy! We were worried about you." Freddy told him.

"I… I be sorry. I got held up by this platinum headed rich wa-" He started saying before Chica slapped him. "Ow! He insulted me arm and got me angry…" He finished saying embarrassed.

"Right… We'll deal with that at some point… Let's just get our wands." Freddy decided turning to Ollivander. "Well… They need wands… I still have mine with Sirius." She corrected letting them get their wands. Foxy's wand was Dogwood and Kitsune hair, 11 inches. Chica's wand was Hazel wood and the feather of a golden snidget. Bonnie got a Holly wood and a Moke scale wand while Bella got a Willow wood and thundertail feather wand. They went back to the pizzeria quickly afterwards removing the glamour's.

Foxy after having the glamour removed hid in his cove quietly. It had been so long since he was human and seeing his friends as humans… He felt something warm where his stomach would be just thinking about it… It was strange…

 **Hogwarts**

The group walked into Hogwarts. It was strange for Freddy. She'd been there before but now… It was different. Her new body was recording everything and her hearing was much better. For Foxy he was feeling that strange feeling again. He looked around anxiously throughout the entire sorting… When his name was called he heard and saw everyone talking about his name… Who named a kid Foxy the pirate fox? _"Well then… This is new…"_ He heard in his head before "HUFFLEPUFF!" He went over to the table and sat there anxiously. Luckily everyone else was put with him… He smiled slightly ignoring the fact that everyone around him was trying to talk to him….

 **Well! This is Five nights as Potter! It took a while to write since my laptop crashed and the person who requested it kept asking when this would be up but it's done! Sorry if it's confusing. Just tell me In the reviewy bit and I'll explain it to you. BYE!**


	2. Bitsy and Ruining the plot

**AN: Hey guys! Back with another Five Nights as Potter! I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this so… Yeah. The requester is really not clear so yeah… Lets… Do this I guess…**

Foxy sat in the common room awkwardly. He looked at the other Animatronics while they got stared at by all of the students. Freddy frowned at them all with an angry look. "What?! What are you looking at?!" Freddy shouted angrily. The Hufflepuff's looked at her.

"Well your names are weird." One of them said blankly.

"What's weird?" She asked angrily.

"Well for one you're a girl. Freddy's a boy's name." They told her.

"So? It's my name! It's more normal compared to most magical names!" She retorted angrily. The Hufflepuff glared at her annoyed.

"What's going on here?!" Professor Sprout shouted annoyed.

"Them there…" Foxy started before growling angrily. "THEM BLOODY LANDLUBBING SCOUNDRELS BE MAKING FREDDY ANGRY!" He roared before gasping and coughing from shouting. "Ow…" He rasped quietly.

"What he tried to say is that everyone's annoying us because of our names, and Foxy and Freddy have short tempers." Chica explained to her with a sigh.

Bonnie nodded. "Just because we have weird names doesn't mean to bully us… Bella got it worse though since well… Her names the same as a famous criminal so everyone's decided she's a crazy killer." She said it with a blank face while internally grinning at the sentence, Bella was the only animatronic that wouldn't kill anyone.

"I will not tolerate bullying in my house! If it happens again then you will all get detention!" Sprout shouted annoyed.

Foxy stood up and shot off leaving a picture he had been drawing. It showed him giving the finger to an entire planet.

Chica kissed Bonnies cheek before getting up and vanishing from sight. She'd used her unique ability…

They all had a special power… Chica could turn invisible, Bonnie could teleport short distances, Foxy could run forever and Freddy had the power to cause EMP waves that didn't affect the other animatronics… Bella could steal batteries by looking at them, it wasn't as cool though.

Foxy ran around Hogwarts at top speed narrowly missing a caretaker who freaked out and started screaming. He shot through a painting and out a window onto a lake before running into a forest and curling up next to a small white horse with a tiny horn… It wiggled closer to him comfortingly.

Chica ran after the trail of chaos Foxy had left behind him and jumped through a hole in a painting, she then jumped out of the window with a foxy shaped hole in it and followed the trail to the forest. She noticed him surrounded by what looked like Unicorns happily nuzzling him. She stepped closer and went visible startling the unicorns. She stepped closer slowly so that they wouldn't be startled. "Foxy… Are you ok now?" She asked him quietly.

"No… I want to go home Duck-Duck…" He mumbled sadly, using the nickname that children had used back when the Pizzeria was open. He cuddled a small unicorn which nuzzled his nose happily.

"I know Captain…" She muttered to him calmly, "By the way… Who's this?" She asked him looking at the young unicorn which was sticking to the young boy.

"I don't know Duck-Duck… But I think she likes me…" He told him looking at the young unicorn. It looked him in the eyes and nodded somehow, he grinned happily. "I want to keep her…" He said happily before it jumped into his arms like a cat. "I'm keeping her!" He exclaimed happily and got up. "W-We can go now Duck-Duck…" He told her following her back to the school with his new Unicorn.

Freddy scowled at Slughorn as he tried to convince Foxy to give him the Unicorn Foal he'd befriended. "It's his! Leave him alone or you'll regret it!" She shouted angrily at him.

Foxy cuddled his Unicorn upset. "It's ok Bitsy… That Scallywag won't get to hurt ye…" He muttered to it. It nuzzled him back comfortingly.

"Mr… Fox?" Professor McGonagall asked carefully.

"It's Pirate Fox. His first names Foxy, his middle name's the, and Pirate Fox is his last name." Chica told her quietly.

"Thank you. Is it ok if I call you Foxy?" She checked getting a nod from him. "Thank you. Would you please allow me to take that Unicorn to the hospital wing just to make sure that she isn't carrying any infections without knowing?" She asked kindly. "You can come with me if you'd like to." She told him.

"Aye… Ye can take Bitsy there if ye don't hurt her." He agreed following her to the hospital wing. Bonnie appeared at the hospital wing doors before them slamming her Leather booted shoes into the floor annoyed over and over.

"You took so long!" She exclaimed bored.

"W-Well! How did you get here so fast?!" She asked confused.

"It's a secret." Bonnie replied vanishing silently.

Bitsy looked inside the hospital wing and cowered scared. "What's wrong Bitsy?!" Foxy asked scared. She pointed her horn at one of the Professors inside the hospital wing. He was wearing a purple turban and looked ill.

"That's just professor Quirrel." McGonagall said confused. Bitsy shook her head and mimed cutting Foxy's leg and drinking something that came out.

"He be drinking ye families blood?" Foxy asked confused. Bitsy nodded scared before Foxy charged Quirrel and started attacking him, ripping the turban off to reveal a face on the back of his head.

" _DAMN YOU!"_ The face shouted bursting out of his head and flying away as smoke. Foxy blinked confused.

"Uhh… Was that bad?" He asked confused. Quirrel looked around confused before screaming and spitting out a silvery liquid. Bitsy licked it up quickly before it was wasted. Foxy growled angrily. Freddy walked in and stopped in shock. Chica appeared behind them silently. Bonnie teleported behind Quirrel and held a knife to his throat, Bella spun Quirrel's wand around her fingers calmly.

Quirrel fainted suddenly and the animatronics walked away leaving Foxy, Bitsy and McGonagall.

"Could we continue the examination now?" He asked annoyed.

"W-Well yes… We should most likely." She agreed quietly.


	3. Why Foxy isn't allowed to sing

**AN: It's time for another chapter! Oh and I'm gonna get around to my other stories soon! I need to! Promise!**

Foxy sat in the dorm in one of the spare towers, due to his… panic problems, that the group had been able to share with Bitsy and the others. Bonnie and Freddy had their instruments out, Chica had a set of drums she had been learning to play, Bella had a trombone for fun and Foxy had a second Microphone. It was going to be his first song. They started to play and Foxy began to sing.

"Pull all the stops I got a way that we can get in  
Just say the word, I'll kick it up to eleven  
We're knockin' on your door  
With what we got in store  
Don't break it up, break it down _Yeah come on_

We'll kill the night and we'll never see the sun  
 _Every day and night going crazy_  
And I'll call the shots, don't you tell me when I'm done  
 _Live it up, this life is amazing_  
Hey! Diddle diddle won't you meet me in the middle  
Let the music make you fly  
Don't need to show no mercy  
'Cause heroes never die

Now listen up I'm gonna give you a rundown  
 _Gotcha in my sights you know I got this on lockdown_  
We're running out and free  
This life was meant for me  
Step to the plate, you gotta show me what you got  
Show me what you got

We'll kill the night and we'll never see the sun  
 _Every day and night going crazy_  
And I'll call the shots, don't you tell me when I'm done  
 _Live it up, this life is amazing_  
Hey! Diddle diddle won't you meet me in the middle  
Let the music make you fly  
Don't need to show no mercy  
'Cause heroes never die

We'll kill the night and we'll never see the sun  
 _Every day and night going crazy_  
And I'll call the shots, don't you tell me when I'm done  
 _Live it up, this life is amazing_  
Hey! Diddle diddle won't you meet me in the middle  
Let the music make you fly  
Don't need to show no mercy  
'Cause heroes never die  
I said the heroes never die!"

He sung with Freddy in the background. Slowly he panted with a big goofy grin on his face. "I did it! ME FIRST SONG!" The others hugged him with smiles on their faces. He grinned more before noticing most of the dorm was burning, falling apart, destroyed or in pieces. "Um… D-Did I do that?" He asked Freddy scared.

"Yes it was… That's why I didn't want you singing when the Pizzeria was open, you're magic is naturally in tune with singing, it lets it release all its power which destroys every." She was cut off by the tower around them crumbling to dust and causing the main trio to fall.

Foxy screamed in shock before jumping after them, afterwards he decided that he was an idiot, but even so he dived after them, Bitsy and Bella watching from the edge. He started running on the wall trying to be cool before he tripped and rolled all the way down. He managed to run and make a makeshift trampoline to catch them. "Gotcha!" He shouted before waiting for the teachers to arrive late.

Half an hour the entire school was standing outside the rubble of an entire part of the school. The group were being scolded for causing it by Professor McGonagall as apparently their spells showed many high powered blasting curses. "THE SHEER NERVE OF USING SPELLS WHICH WE TEACH LATE FOR A REASON TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE TOWER!" She shouted angrily.

Bonnie scowled, "We didn't even use our wands and Freddy just let Foxy sing for once, that's what ruined the place."

A slytherin with blonde hair stepped forwards unhappily. "I… Did happen to hear singing from the tower before it collapsed, but it sounded more like a well-planned orchestra then the one hander singing." He told McGonagall with a new grin that wasn't there before.

Chica blinked before her and the boy vanished, reappearing on the ground with Chica basically crushing his ribs. "DRAKEY!" She cried happily letting him go, well he was let go but then Foxy had taken Chica's place, giving him a one armed hug and a very pirate-like grin.

"Aye Drake! Tis good te see ye!" He said happily.

Draco Malfoy smiled back with his teeth vanishing from his mouth and snowy white skin gaining purple stained tear tracks for a few seconds.

Bonnie grinned at him rarely and pulled the group plus one away to chat.

 **Flashback**

Foxy watched from his curtain as a boy stepped out from under the tables, the nightshift had started but he strangely knew that this boy couldn't be stuffed. "Hello there… Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Nymphadora Tonks…" He said with a horrid grin. They all stepped forwards in shock.

"How do you know that?" Freddy asked.

"I gave you life once, before I became one, and then… when I became one along with your new forms I gave it once more…" He said turning into a figure they'd only seen a few times, Lily Potter had almost saw it when she was saved from the curse, then they had all seen it before they were murdered… A puppet covered in red, stuffed in a box with a horrid smile. "Draco Malfoy at your service… Just call me the Puppet around here… I'm not as dumb as you were to not link your bodies together before they could be removed. After that nobody could tell I was dead." He said calmly avoiding Foxy's hook swipes. "I'm just here to tell you that we'll meet again regularly and that I could be both a great ally... Or a terrible foe." He informed them before vanishing into the air.

 **Present**

Foxy looked at Drake confused. "So… I have a question. I be getting this funny feeling when I be looking at the girl's human forms…" Drake chuckled and smiled calmly.

"Foxy please stop, I'm not ready to explain hormones and robotic puberty yet. I'm just not."


	4. Why the puppet won't help them much

**AN: Here with another story! The keyboards getting its workout!**

Foxy looked at the giant three headed dog in front of him. He grinned and walked closer and closer to it. "Come here boy! Come here!" He called letting its three heads get close, quickly he started playing with all the heads at once. "Good boy! That's a good boy!" He told it happily. After a while it fell asleep and he left the room with a mental reminder to go there again. As soon as he left the room he walked into Greasy Turban Harvey Dent man. Greasy Turban Harvey Dent man panicked and jumped from the balcony to his doom, oh no wait he landed on that schoolgirl wearing a sailor fuku and with Odango's. Wait how did they survive?! He wondered before shrugging and going to the Dungeons, where they had been relocated after the tower incident, and the owl incident, and the incident with the Gryffindor's, the point is that they were now in the dungeons! He went to a section of a wall where there were six marks in it. They were a point, a microphone shaped hole, the head of a guitar, a cupcake, a sign and a line that went deepest. Foxy watched as his hook appeared on his hand, quickly turning it to the side, a door way appeared next to him, he twisted his hook out and went through the door as it closed. Luckily they had tested this room before moving in so they knew it wouldn't collapse. He looked around with a smile, lying in his bed he thought about the incidents…

 **One Week Ago**

The group looked at the Rubble of the owlery and the room under it… "Ooops…" Foxy mumbled as he called the poor owls over to him.

Bonnie sighed annoyed. "Could you try and obliterate it next time? I hate cleaning the mess up."

"Sorry."

The group watched as Gryffindor tower fell into two parts… "Oops." Foxy muttered as the Gryffindor's yelled at him. McGonagall sighed as she realised there were only two more places to try, the forest or the dungeons. Foxy begged for the forest but everyone refused.

 **Present**

The door opened as the other's walked into the room holding instruments, Drake included with his music box. Foxy grabbed his microphone and plugged it into the music box, which conveniently worked as both a way to power everything as well as making sure everything worked. He looked at the others and started.

" **Now this is genocide  
the monster inside  
the voices in your head  
they're telling you to wash away  
the crimson stains  
to leave us all for dead  
**

" _ **Now you're just a monster"**_ ****

 **I know a way that you can cut every last tie  
the friends you've made, how could you watch all of them die?  
And every world that you destroy will burn as you planned  
And in the end they're gonna fall and fall to your hand  
I see your mind, now it's slipping faster  
Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters  
Across the land, all of their ashes scatter  
Who's the monster now?**

 **Now this is genocide  
The monster inside  
The voices in your head  
They're telling you to wash away  
The crimson stains  
To leave us all for dead  
No one told you there's no going back  
For once you attack  
There's no way to prevent  
Every single drop of blood you spill  
Will stain, it's real  
For death is permanent  
You're just a monster**

 **And now you're just a monster**

 **And I can see it in your smile and in your eyes  
There's no compassion, no there's nothing left inside  
Over and over, no you're never satisfied  
Made your decision, now you're gonna have a bad time  
I see your mind, now it's slipping faster  
Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters  
Across the land, all of their ashes scatter  
Who's the monster now?**

 **Now this is genocide  
The monster inside  
The voices in your head  
They're telling you to wash away  
The crimson stains  
To leave us all for dead  
No one told you there's no going back  
For once you attack  
There's no way to prevent  
Every single drop of blood you spill  
Will stain, it's real  
For death is permanent  
You're just a monster**

 **And now you're just a monster  
And now you're just a monster**" He sung watching as the castle shook but didn't collapse much, well the towers did crumble a bit but that's mainly because of age not the music. He sat on the floor thinking with Bitsy nuzzling against him. "Why that song Drake? I don't like it…" He mumbled.

"It's Important, you see there are other groups that went full crazy killers and were shut down, scrapped or just stopped… Bella's body came from one of the old restaurants before yours, there were other animatronics as well but hers was a spare suit for the Balloon Boy model." Drake explained. "It's basically something to separate you from the insanity and murder you forced yourself into…"

"Wait, you mean that at our home there's more animatronics?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Sh-Sh-Shouldn't we help them?" Chica asked with her second jaw causing her words to go crazy.

"You could but it'll be hard. I mean they're much younger then you in spirits, about 10 years old." Drake told her.

"And? If anything that makes it more important. The others were four years old when they were stuffed! I'm the oldest one here yet I'm a kid again…" Freddy almost cried as she spoke. "If we can help them then we have to…" She decided.

"Alright… Maybe Bitsy could help. It's a little known fact but while unicorn blood usually curses you if it's willingly given it can cure insanity as well as that which phoenix tears cannot." He mentioned.

"No! I'm not lettin' ye hurt Bitsy!" Foxy shouted holding her close to his chest.

"That's not what I meant. But do you remember professor Quirrel? When he lost the unicorn blood Bitsy licked it up, basically she had excess blood in her veins."

Foxy looked at Bitsy confused.

 **Meanwhile**

A black smokey wraith floated around a twitching form in America, it was a killer like him and willing to make a deal, they would permanently fuse together and after he completed his mission they would work on getting the **ULTIMATE** …


	5. Who'd give Foxy cuddles? I'm Curious

**AN: BACK TO WRITING AFTER RECOVERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK LETS DO THIS!**

Foxy looked around the cove, he'd woken up alone a few days ago...

Freddy looked at Foxy's bed and Bitsy lying on it sadly. He'd gone missing for a few months now after an earthquake had happened in the potions classroom… Nobody could find him and Draco wasn't talking to them for some reason… Just giving them that emotionless smile...

Foxy dusted off a trapdoor he'd found and poked his head in, looking around he saw sparking and damaged animatronics moving around, it was terrifying… He quickly left the trapdoor alone and sat in his cove. Without anyone to talk to…

Bonnie sat in the potions room with Slughorn trying to figure out what had happened with Foxy. The best they could tell was that Foxy was still in England, still thinking and able to move and was scared. She hummed in thought quietly as the hum slowly turned into a song Foxy loved to hear Freddy sing…

"We're back! Revamped!  
The madness never ends!  
We're not! alone!  
This time we've brought some friends!  
No doors, no hope!  
But you keep coming back?  
But if this is what you want…  
Then you can be just like us!

It's what we're made to do!  
You act like we're to blame!  
Wear a mask to hide yourself!  
When really it makes us the same!  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days…  
Now you're runnin' out of power!  
Leave you mangled and winding away!

Step one: check lights!  
And empty out the hall!  
Did you hear that?  
There's banging in the walls…  
Enjoy your new job!  
Cause it might be your last…  
If you find its 6 AM  
we'll see you tomorrow…

It's what we're made to do!  
You act like we're to blame!  
Wear a mask to hide yourself!  
When really it makes us the same!  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days!  
Now you're runnin' out of power!  
Leave you mangled…

It's what we're made to do!  
You act like we're to blame!  
Wear a mask to hide yourself!  
When really it makes us the same…  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days!  
Now you're runnin' out of power…  
Leave you mangled and winding away!" She sung ignoring Slughorn's shock at the song and instead focusing on the potion reacting to the tune. She thought before whistling a tune Foxy had listened to when they were toddlers… (HEDWIGS THEME ACTIVATE!) The potion slowly formed an image of Pirates cove with Foxy crying still in human form, but with animatronic parts out since the glamour studs wouldn't be recharging without any magic in the air. "Foxy… That's where you've been…" She whispered before teleporting to the dorm.

Chica stayed in her bed upset, she and Foxy where always the closest so it made sense that she would be the most horrified by his disappearance. "I found Foxy!" She heard Bonnie shout excitedly.

"What?! Bonnie where is he? Where's Foxy!?" Freddy demanded.

"Pirates Cove… We never checked the Pizzeria." She said shaking her head.

"Pirate's cove…" Chica whispered before grabbing Bonnies arm. "We need to get there now." She said without explanation.

Foxy looked up from his place on the floor as Chica rushed in, holding him to her chest upset she started to talk to him, random things that didn't make sense but it helped. He slowly sat up and hugged her tightly. "Thank ye…" He whispered happily.

Bonnie watched them confused before Chica helped Foxy up. "Foxy… He has extreme Monophobia… It's why if we ever have to hide in the storage rooms I stay with him… And why Bitsy was so helpful as well." She explained to them.

"Oh…" Bonnie mumbled before holding onto everyone. "Let's get the captain back to Hogwarts then, Bitsy's worried about you." She told Foxy before she teleported them to the dorm, where Foxy was nearly Impaled by Bitsy running to him happily.

"Bitsy!" He shouted happily breaking into tears and hugging her carefully, slowly the fox ears on his head and the hook he could summon onto his stump vanished into the glamour. "I be missing ye!" He cried to her.

"Foxy…" Chica said quietly. "There's… One small problem since you went missing…" Chica told him.

"What's that?"

"Some of the teacher's know our secret. Mainly McGonagall and Slughorn." Bonnie told him roughly.

"Oh… So… We be leavin' when?" He asked sadly.

"Foxy! We're not leaving! Only two teachers know! And they're going to help us keep the secret…" Freddy said happily.

"Really?" He asked crying again. "Look at me cry like some wee landlubbin' babe…" He joked with a sniffle.

Minerva looked at Foxy with a smile. "Welcome back to Hogwarts… I dare say Professor Dumbledore wants to ask you how you vanished, but I'll not let him." She whispered with a small grin, knowing the entire group could hear it.

"Thanks Professor…" He mumbled tired, almost collapsing into sleep before stumbling. "Sorry… I be too tired to… Talk…" He muttered before walking into a wall and falling asleep.

 **Meanwhile!**

A tall black figure watched in amusement as the soul shard trapped inside of Foxy, which he had taken the chance of going missing to extract, run away from girls in sailor Fuku's chasing him shouting and blasting him with sparkly love attacks. He took pictures as the poor shard was forced into a naked-whirly-light-show that turned him into one of them, then blew up from embarrassment. Oh Japan how he loved it…

 **Meanwhile Meanwhile!**

They stumbled closer… They had found the ultimate first but it had fled, taking with it its minions, leaving the bodies as plushes… They had followed it to England where it had taken residence somewhere….

 **Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile!**

Foxy sat on the train sadly, he'd missed most of the year but they got to get home and sort out the animatronics in the Trapdoor… He grabbed Bonnies hand as they teleported back to a shock, a black mist was spinning around in the middle of the building anxiously, suddenly it turned into a shadowy version of Foxy, then Bonnie, then Foxy again before crying. " **Help…** " It begged. " **Take these… They'll help you next year! Just… Protect me!** " It shouted, turning into a black Freddy plush while Five Balls of smoke entered the group. Bella shuddered before going to bed…

Foxy looked at the others in the bed's Sirius had made before going to Chica and getting with her. It was common if he was scared.


	6. MORE THINGY

**AN: It's time for another! Also there's a thingy at the bottom so remember to review so I know what you'd like**

Foxy watched as they pulled out one of the animatronics trapped in the basement, it looked like it was the toy Foxy but it was missing most of the suit and its parts where in the wrong places… But if you looked closely you could see that the body was still there inside the headpiece but the rest was gone… He cleaned out the headpiece so that it wouldn't stink before reactivating the power unit on it.

The Toy Foxy unit shook before its head looked at him angrily. "D-D-D-D-D-DIE!" It shouted in a voice that sounded more like static. It jumped at him before calming down and sitting there sadly.

"Ye ok there?" He asked letting its exposed Endo-Skeleton wrap around him like a snake.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes…" It told him sadly.

"Foxy what are you doing?" Freddy asked taking in the appearance of Foxy wearing the Toy Foxy animatronic.

"The parts be all mangled…" He explained to her.

"Right… Well… Then…" She muttered walking over to go deal with Toy Freddy.

Chica stared at Toy Chica. Toy Chica stared back. Chica frowned. Toy Chica frowned. "So… What was your name?" She asked.

"Um… I don't remember… But the others call me TeeChi… Because I'm the Toy Chica…" She said. "Um… Is Foxy the only boy in your group?" She asked.

"Yeah… Bonnies a girl, why?" She asked.

"Well Mangle, Tifa and I are all girls as well so Tob is the only boy." She explained.

"Oh I get it. Tifa, Toy Freddy Fazbear… And Tob, Toy Bonnie." Chica muttered.

"Yeah… Could you guys try and fix Mangle by the way? She's a mess, her voice Box is stuck making radio static and her parts were messed with."

"Well ok." She nodded helping TeeChi sit on the stage.

Bonnie glared at Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie glared back. "So… You play guitar?" She asked him seeing the busted guitar.

"What do you think? I can't play with this thing busted!" He growled at her.

"Jeez… I've got a spare in the back, and it looks like they just re-used the same guitar so my spare should work." She muttered getting it and giving it to him. "Here."

"Thanks…" Toy Bonnie muttered. "Sorry about that, I just... I get angry easily and my guitar's just a way to calm down you see… I'm Tob, that's what the others call me anyway."

Bella stared at her lookalike. The lookalike stared back at her with half of his face torn off. "Hi." She said.

"Hello…" The boy mumbled. "Do… Do you know how to fix my face?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah! Follow me!" She told him dragging him to parts and services. "We have some spare faces in the back for our models so we should just be able to take off the original face half and replace it." She said quickly replacing the face.

"Thanks! I'm Balloon Boy! The others call me BB…" He told her.

"I'm Bellatrix the Balloon Girl! Everyone calls me Bella though." She told him.

The Owls flew into the Pizzeria. Freddy passed out the letters to the new animatronics before checking the letters. "Weird… We have the normal letters… But…" Foxy read out the letter that was confusing everyone.

"We be pleased to… We be second years!" He exclaimed. "Why did they send them again?" He asked confused.

Freddy wrote a letter to McGonagall before activating the Glamour studs, which had been added to the new group. Mangle now looked like a female version of Foxy with white hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, a missing eye and frail limbs since they couldn't fix her completely. TeeChi looked like a younger version of Chica with Rosy cheeks, a tuft of hair that looked like peeled fruit, fake teeth and pink shorts. Tob was a male version of Bonnie with Blue hair, rosy cheeks and for some reason a tattoo of a pair of eyes hidden under his hair, just above the forehead. Tifa was a copy of Freddy with slightly darker hair, somewhat darker skin, rosy cheeks and black eyes. BB on the other hand just got thinner and taller like Bella had.

Foxy guided the new team to the stores before leaving them at the wand shop.

Back at the Pizzeria they deactivated the glamour's and shouted in shock. The originals were different, the suits were damaged even more and they were horrific. Foxy screamed as he saw his long tongue before a black mist surrounded him, changing him back. Slowly the mist surrounded the others changing them back to normal. He hid behind the cove's curtains scared of himself…

 **Meanwhile!**

They were in England… It wasn't easy but they'd made it… They had to find it soon… They were so focused that they didn't notice the small Plush version of them running away...

 **Meanwhile meanwhile!**

A tall black figure stood and watched with another thing and tall figure, holding a small knife in its hand as the girls destroyed all of the shards but two… One was crucial for the next year… And the other was just useful to them! Yes the two of them were pushing Fate but it had to happen… After all, Fate had killed off the master of one of them… And the other just hated the damn woman. Fortunately… Time was an ally…

 **And now for the thingy! So… I just want to know. How should the second year go? Should They find the Ultimate and wreak havoc on Hogwarts? Should the Ultimate show up to help the group and explain the mist, allowing them to ruin the books plot even more or should I just wing it and have them try to survive the second year plot? So just review and say A, B or C and I'll use the most requested one. Oh! And if you'd like to help even more, just review something Funny or a character you want to be in the story and if I like it I'll put it in. Coming up with stories for my ideas is hard you know!**


	7. Letting them know Slowly

**AN: So… Natey posted a new video, the official one for StopRewind so I'm doin' this! ENJOY!**

Foxy rubbed his right eye with his stump annoyed. It was getting harder to see with it in human form, which was expected since he was blind in that eye in his true form, but it was so slow! He relaxed in his seat of the carriage… Alone… The others said they might be late but the train was at least an hour late! He shook his laptop slightly as it shut down. Pressing buttons he growled while his finger hit the escape key. He shot up in his seat and looked around, getting out of the room. Looking around the train he saw it was empty. He approached a door and found it glow with an orange line, forming an exit sign. He touched it…

Foxy rubbed his right eye before stopping and looking around the train, empty again! He explored again letting his stump hit the wall, not noticing the colours fly off it as the paint burnt away… He left through the door with the exit symbol on it and entered the next carriage finding a bright light, he entered it.

Foxy shot out of his chair and ran towards the door before going towards a new one. Entering it he.

Foxy woke up and yawned. It was just a dreamed. The others rolled their eyes before going back to planning the song they were writing. Foxy got his laptop out and started writing out a new song. "Foxy? Did you just write the whole thing?" Mangle asked him, her animatronic personality making her sound like she idolised Foxy, since he was the Foxy model before hers.

"Aye… It was the dream… I was alone, for ages… Laptop broke, pressed escape and decided to make sure everything was good, train was empty…" He whispered explaining the dream. "I also heard someone familiar sing the song. Maybe I already had the song when I was missin?" He questioned.

"Well as long as we have a song for tonight we're good! Professor Kitty said we could help with the song once we get sorted!" BB said happily and childish.

"We know…" Freddy muttered with Tifa next to her. They'd all adopted the Toy series, or the other model for Bella, as their younger siblings.

McGonagall read out the names which caused a lot of people to scream in fear.

"Mangle the Pirate Fox!

Tifa Fazbear!

Tob the Bunny!

TeeChi the Chicken!

BB the Balloon Boy!" They were all sorted into Hufflepuff with the others.

Foxy waited for McGonagall to interrupt the sorting ceremony. "Now before we start some Students from last year have asked me over summer if they could sing their newest song for the students before we finish the ceremony. I have agreed." She told the students letting the group stand up and snap their finger, well Bonnie, Freddy and Chica did. Foxy let his teeth grow into his suit's teeth and smashed them into each other, Mangle let out a horrid screech, Tifa shot her hand in the air, Tob just pulled out a phone, BB and Bella reached into their pockets and TeeChi stood there looking adorable. As all of that happened Freddy grabbed her microphone from the air while Tifa let it appear in her hand. Bonnie spun her hand around as the guitar appeared in it and Tob let his phone turn into a guitar. Chica sat down as a set of drums appeared around her and TeeChi adorably tripped somehow, landing on another set of drums. BB and Bella pulled out trombones happily. Foxy let a pirates blade appear from the ground, yanking it out he snapped it in half revealing a microphone hidden by the blade and Mangle created a boombox which she set up. The students clapped at the show while Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and the clearly Dark magic…

Foxy stepped forwards with Freddy and Tifa behind him. "Hey there kids! And… Older… Kids… Um…" He muttered something under his breath into the mike. "Never mind! Well! We be about to let ye hear our newest song! OPEN YER EARS AND HEARTS AND LET US FILL IT WITH SOUND!" He shouted happily before singing.

"Day and night my mind is running  
Reaching out 'cause I want something more  
That I've never had before

I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming  
Beyond a want and now I need it  
Push me by surprise  
So I can take the dive!" As he sung the hall around him turned into a larger version of the Pizzeria, at first full of kids and the original team in use.

"Day and night my mind is racing  
Dents and foot prints I've been pacing  
What am I supposed to find?" Slowly the Foxy not singing went out of order and a single child vanished from sight.

My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind  
It eats at me all the time  
Can we stop and rewind?" At that the team was replaced by the toys and the kids became older, some becoming parents to the new children.

"I'm not so sure…" The toy's eyes glowed with a red light for a moment and the Toy Foxy turned into Mangle, all over the place and in pieces.

"When'd I become my own enemy  
I don't understand what you see in me  
'Cause I'm just another story" Tifa and Freddy stepped forwards to say something before backing away and singing along.  
 _That's not worth a reading_  
Now you've got me pinned up against the wall  
Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall?  
There's more that came before me  
 _Am I worth believing?_

I'm not so sure…" The children vanished as the Toys did, replaced by the originals… Leaking blood and Mucus for a single moment.

"Eye to eye our worlds collided  
Ear to ear you kept me smiling  
Kept me happy kept me grounded  
Before I flew away!" The team vanished again before they appeared with a small white horse animatronic sitting with Foxy before it vanished.

"And I felt it breaking!  
Then you came around…  
In this world of white noise you're my favorite sound!" The animatronic reappeared to lick the real Foxy's cheek only to vanish before it could.

"When'd I become my own enemy!?  
I don't understand what you see in me  
'Cause I'm just another story  
 _That's not worth a reading_  
Now you've got me pinned up against the wall  
Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall?  
There's more that came before me  
 _Am I worth believing?_ " At that they all vanished and the Pizzeria turned into a horrid room full of slaughtered beings… The real group were at the top of the pile still going.

"Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa" BB and Bella fell to the ground looking lifeless on the pile.

"We brave and broken fewer  
Three cheers to fear the future  
We brave and broken fewer  
Three cheers to fear the future" TeeChi and Chica dropped.

"When'd I become my own enemy?!  
I don't understand what you see in me  
'Cause I'm just another story  
 _That's not worth a reading_ " Tob and Bonnie dropped but the music kept going for some reason.  
"Now you've got me pinned up against the wall  
Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall?  
There's more that came before me  
 _Am I worth believing?_ " Freddy and Tifa dropped next leaving Foxy and Mangle on a pile of corpses alone…  
"I'm not so sure…"

He looked up at the children sadly before smashing his teeth, turning the room back to normal and getting rid of everything. The others stood up walking away with them not looking back.


	8. GODDAMNIT FOXY! NO MEMES!

**AN: Hey guys! Theres a thing on tumbler that ruined me… It's an Undertale comic where Chara possesses Sans, then an ask sings somebody once told me, then sans sings his own version of it, then it goes crazy… So… I wanna do my own version with Foxy VS Dairy! TO THE INTERNET FOR LYRICS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Foxy looked at the diary curiously. "Huh?" He muttered flipping through it. "Empty?" He whispered confused. He wrote something into it. " _Day 1. I almost killed a mouse today. We named it Mikey._ " He wrote it before it faded away. "Huh?!" He looked at the diary annoyed. "What the hell?"

" _ **That's just pathetic. You won't even kill a mouse?**_ " Black words floated onto the page in a strange way.

" _Who are you?_ " He asked.

" _ **I'm Tom Riddle. Who are you?**_ " It asked.

" _Foxy the Pirate Fox… Is this a two way diary?_ " He asked.

" _ **No… I'm trapped here… I want to get out… Will you help me?**_ " It said. The words looking scared somehow…

" _Ok! What do you need?_ " He asked.

" _ **Come closer… Rest your face on the diary…**_ " It said. Cautiously he did so. He felt something in his head, before everything went black…

Foxy woke up underneath a thing stuck to the wall. Rubbing his left eye groggily he looked around and saw the entire school look at him strangely. "What?" He asked confused.

"Foxy… Look up." Chica said. Looking up he gasped and stood up in horror. Mangle, in human form, had been stuck to the wall, and had her limbs torn out to make the word Foxy...

"Mangle…" He whispered horrified.

"Dead… Such a tragedy…" Their teacher said sadly. The Animatronic's turned to him annoyed. Bonnie shook angrily.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT US! MANGLE ISN'T DEAD YOU ASSWIPE!" She roared at him as Foxy tried to pull Mangle and her limbs down from the wall.

"She is clearly dead…" Dumbledore said sadly.

Foxy pulled her down and frowned, her limbs were twisted mostly but she only needed her chest, head and a limb to be connected for her to work… As sad as it was. He connected her right arm, as it was the least damaged, pushing it in with horrid sounding cracks and snaps.

Mangle groaned and opened her eyes. "W-W-What happened?" She asked. "And why can't I feel my legs?"

 **One week later**

Mangle was stuck in their dorm as the animatronics fixed her limbs slowly. The students were accusing Foxy of killing her then bringing her back with dark magic. It was so bad it had gotten to the point where he wouldn't come out of the Dorm's unless he needed to eat or go to the bathroom, and that was incredibly rare… He wrote in the Diary confused. " _What did you do?_ " He asked.

" _ **What do you mean?**_ " It asked him.

" _I BLACKED OUT AFTER I DID WHAT YOU ASKED!_ " He wrote angrily.

" _ **Hmm? Strange… Let's try again then. Maybe I can figure it out.**_ " With a shrug he did it again, blacking out…

Freddy ate lunch with the others as they had a silent conversation with eye contact and really good face moving skills.

" _What do you think attacked Mangle?_ " Freddy asked them.

" _I don't know… I'm thinking Foxy did it…_ " Bonnie whispered to them.

" _WHAT?!_ " They all shouted at her. Before she could explain one of the doors burst off of the great hall entrances.

" _ **Heh… You can't kill me…**_ " Foxy said in an echoing voice, the words floating around him in a red inky form, overlapping a white version of the words that seemed different. He grinned horridly and held his hand forwards, it glowed with a red light slightly. " _ **So who dies first?!**_ " He screamed crazily.

The students ran to the teachers table as he slowly walked closer. " _ **Scared? You should be…**_ " He told them all.

Suddenly he froze as he felt incredibly tired. " _ **Wha… What?**_ " He shouted. Bella and BB held a set of Batteries in their hands. It was Foxy's backup energy supply, for if he didn't get any sleep. " _ **YOU USELESS IDIOTS!**_ " He screamed angrily.

"No I don't think they are." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

" _ **It's me Bonnie! CAPTAIN FOXY! YOU'RE KILLER!**_ " The white words said it differently.

" _It's me Bonnie! Foxy controlled by Tom Riddle!_ "

Chica frowned. "LEAVE FOXY ALONE!" She shouted.

" _ **Oh! He told you then? Well I don't think so… And if I can't get Dumbledore then I'll just go for whoever I can get my hands on. Foxy just happened to be stupid enough to trust me. The first time I was too excited and went to kill as soon as possible… But I wasn't strong enough. So I just tried again, and it worked!**_ " He said.

Suddenly he froze as he was wrapped up in metal cables. " _ **WHAT THE?!**_ " He shouted.

"H-H-Hey there… You think you can hurt me and my Big brother and think you'll get away with it?" Mangle asked him, standing on her left leg, with her left arm and right leg replaced by cardboard tubes.

" _ **Ah… The childs mix around toy… Mangle…**_ " He said as his hand flashed brighter, a green and Red spiralling spell slammed into her knocking her down. " _ **And now you're dead!**_ "

Drake appeared from behind Mangle and said, "Some... Body once told me…" He whispered before Foxy/Tom Riddle collapsed. He started Dancing with light bursting from his eyes.

"Um… What's going on?" Freddy asked. Drake pulled out a thingy and looked.

"It seems like he's using the power of his mind to fight back…" He said confused.

TeeChi grabbed it quickly and watched, while the others recorded it.

 **Foxy's mind**

Tom looked at the pile of viens Foxy was stuck under before frowning annoyed.

Suddenly the pile glowed as music flooded the place. Foxy burst out flashing with light and covered in outdated memes. He started singing and attacking Tom at the same time.

"Some... bODY ONCE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME, ALL THE ASSHOLES WISHING THAT I WAS DEAD.

YOU WERE LOOKING KINDA STRESSED WITH YOUR SOUL LODGED IN MY CHEST, SO IT'S TIME YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

Welp. THE MEMES START COMING AND THEY DON'T STOP COMING, CAN YOU HANDLE ME WHEN I HIT THE GROUND PUNNING?

I THOUGHT YOU HAD ME BITCH, BUT YOUR SHIP HAS SUNK. YOUR MOUTH IS SMART, BUT YOUR 'BOUT TO GET DUNKED.

SO MUCH FOR YOU, SO MANY MEMES. I'LL FILL THIS VOID WITH YOUR DAMN SCREAMS!

YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH IF YOU DONT LOL, YOU'LL NEVER FLAME IF YOU DONT TROLL!

HEY NOW IM THE MEMELORD, WANNA GO KID? LET'S PLAY~! HEY NOW LOOK AT MY SORD, SHOW IS OVER, GET SLAYED!

YOUR WHOLE SHTICKS GETTING OLD! ONLY 90's KIDS GET RICK-ROLLED!

IT'S A DARK PLACE, BUT IT'S 'BOUT GET BRIGHTER. WHAT, ARE YOU SCARED, YOU GHOSTLY ANKLE BITER?

I REMEMBER WHEN YOU MADE ME KILLER ANOTHER, GUESS IT'S NOT SURPRISING THAT YOU'D KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER.

YOUR CHANCES NOW, ARE LOOKING PRETTY SLIM. YOUR IN DEEP STUFF NOW, HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO SWIM!

MY SWAG IS TURNT, HOW 'BOUT YOU? IM A L33T HAXOR, AND YOUR JUST A N00B!

HEY NOW, IM THE MEMELORD WANNA GO KID? LET'S PLAY~! HEY NOW, LOOK AT MY SORD, SHOW IS OVER, GET SLAYED!

YOUR WHOLE SHTICKS GETTING OLD! ONLY 90's KIDS GET RICK ROOOOLLLED!"

He stopped singing to throw tom up into the air so he could fire cannon balls at him.

Tom screamed out " _ **SOMEBODY PLEASE LEMME GET PAST!**_ "

Foxy grinned and threw him up again "WHAT, YOU TIRED OF MY SASS?"

" _ **I NEED TO GET MYSELF AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!**_ "

"YOU'RE CORRECT! WHAT A CONCEPT, IM GETTING TIRED OF YOU MYSELF, PERHAPS WE NEED TO HAVE SOME HEAD-SPACE!" He decided knocking him into the ground.

Welp, THE MEMES START COMING, AND THEY DON'T STOP COMING, CAN YOU HANDLE IT WHEN I HIT THE GROUND PUNNING? I THOUGHT YOU HAD ME KID, BUT YOUR SHIP HAS SUNK, YOUR MOUTH IS SMART BUT YOUR 'BOUT TO GET DUNKED. SO MUCH FOR YOU, SO MANY MEMES, I'LL FILL THIS VOID WITH YOUR SCREAMS! YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH IF YOU DON'T LOL, YOUL NEVER FLAME IF YOU DON'T—"

TeeChi's voice broke through into the world the two souls were in shouting just as he was about to kill Tom. "FOXY PLEASE DON'T HURT TOM!" She shouted.

Foxy growled angrily before dropping Tom. "Get… Out…" He told him before Tom's soul flew out of Foxy's body.

 **Real world**

TeeChi grinned as Tom flew out and saw her. " _ **YOU?! YOU STOPPED HIM FROM KILLING ME?! Really?!**_ " Tom asked her.

"Yep…" She said sadly. "Please stop Tom… You can live with us…" She told him.

He froze thinking. " _ **F… Fine… I'll stay with you Sis…**_ " He agreed entering her body to hide in.

Foxy woke up to the face of a woman wearing pink. He screamed right in her face in fear, crawling away and running off.

 **So yeah… Drake and Foxy have ruined the Plot again along with Foxy finding the existence of memes… DAMNIT YOU TWO! And plottwist at the end right?!**


	9. The plot's being forced back in now

**AN: Let's try getting back to this again!**

Foxy walked into the room tiredly, dressed in a fancy suit next to Drake and TeeChi. He'd been going to trials for the last week constantly, only getting a few hours of sleep. The final trial would be in an hour. "Wake me up in an hour…?" He asked, dropping onto his bed and instantly falling asleep.

"Guys?" Chica said softly, as to not wake up Foxy. "I'm worried about Foxy, since Mangle got hit by that spell…" She trailed off, looking at Mangles lifeless form on her bed.

"Yeah… Even if it wasn't him that did it…" Bonnie added.

"It was still his body that cast it." Freddy finished, worried for the boy that was her son before they died, all becoming the same age…

"I hope this gets sorted out." Bella mumbled.

"It is pretty worrying…" TeeChi agreed, putting her hand on mangles arm, finally in one piece and fixed up… But still not waking up…

"Come on Mangle… Please just wake up." Tob begged quietly, alone in the darkness of his mind without Mangle's presence to distract him.

"Without them doing what they do… We're falling apart." Tifa noted with BB trying to stay cheerful, and failing slowly.

"No use… We're just…" He mumbled, leaning against the wall.

Drake watched them, grabbing TeeChi and by the back of her Dress with one hand and picking up Foxy with the other, slinging him over his shoulder as he lead them to the final trail.

 **Ministry of Magic, Courtroom 10…**

The jury waited patiently for the three to enter the courtroom, they had been informed that the accused was very tired, unable to get much sleep and would be very irritable, by one of them. The three walked in, with the accused being helped stand up by the other two.

Foxy groaned as he sat in the chair again, the chains lashing around him and part of the chair, as he lacked a hand. They had already dealt with most of the problems, such as their being no medical records of the group, Drake had dealt with that, explaining that the records had been burnt due to an incident as they had been born in a muggle hospital. There was also the issue with them getting the same letter twice, which TeeChi had promised that, once she found an explanation, she'd tell them… Now to deal with the final problem, Foxy. He had been found, fast asleep, not unconscious, under mangle, her limbs all torn out and dead… The problem was that he killed her and brought her back to life…

 **1 hour later**

Drake watched calmly as the courtroom argued over everything, Foxy fast asleep. Suddenly, the redhead's eyes snapped open and the chains snapped off as he stood up and looked around, getting everyone's attention. His mouth opened too say something when…

"Foxy!" A voice shouted, as a white covered figure burst in, knocking him over, revealed to be Mangle, wrapped around him before her limbs moved around her body to go where they belonged.

"Mangle!" He shouted happily, hugging her tightly. "Ye be ok!" He cried out, as the others walked in calmly.

"We figured it out, the batteries were shot from the spell, she just needed a change from BB, and we used the set they stole in the fight so… Yeah." Tob explained with a smirk, while Freddy and Tifa explained to the Jury that they had come to tell Foxy that Mangle was alright.

"Look at this!" She shouted, as her limbs cracked and twisted around her, turning her into a hat. "I'm super flexible now! Also my limbs are detachable." She added as he stared.

 **1 hour later**

Foxy sat in the great hall for the first time in a week, eating with everyone happily. On the Gryffindor table two twin redheads were dancing and chanting "He got off, he got off," over and over, making people laugh.

"Here mate, try this." One of the Puffs said, handing him a goblet of something. "It's butterbeer." He explained. "Non-alcoholic but it's really good." He added as Foxy tried some of it.

"This…" He muttered holding the goblet like it was the Holy Grail. "This be amazing!" He shouted, chugging it down happily. "I love it!"

"Glad you like it, you can get it next year from Hogsmead. I'm Cedric Diggory." He introduced himself with a smile. "I already know who most of you are, you in particular seem to cause a lot of chaos." He joked as Foxy shrugged sheepishly, acknowledging that it was the case.

"Yeah well Foxy's a trouble magnet." Chica pointed out. "He'll be the… Death… Of us…" She trailed off, remembering something she'd forgotten…

 **Years ago, pre-stuffing.**

Daphne giggled as Harry fell off his seat, losing his balance.

"Harry… You're such a trouble magnet…" Lily muttered, helping him back onto the seat… A few minutes later he was the one to follow the man into the room where they were stuffed.

 **Present.**

" _He's literally the death of us…_ " She thought to herself in shock.

"Chica? You ok?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I-I'm fine! I just… I just remembered! I… I have a… Project! I should be doing… Bye!" She shouted, running off quickly and tripping over both her feet and her words.

"Chica!" Bonnie shouted worried for her girlfriend.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cedric asked confused.

"I don't know! Why did she freeze up?" Bonnie asked.

"She said that Foxy was a trouble magnet and that he'd be the death of you all, she started to trail off while she said it." He told her, with no clue what had happened.

"Death of us…?" She muttered, figuring it out. "Oh god…" She whispered, telling the others she was going to find Chica and running off, teleporting away as soon as she was through the doors.

"I'm so confused." Cedric muttered, while on the inside he was trying not to laugh at the antics the undead robots caused.

"He got off! He got off!" Grr…


	10. Funtimes, no there isnt a missing space

**AN: Hey where did my regular chapter reviewer person go? Get back here! … Please?**

Bonnie looked around the school. Searching rooms quickly to find Chica. She couldn't find her anywhere. She'd checked all of the regular spots, but she couldn't just ask Foxy to try and find her… Chica was Bonnie's girlfriend. It was up to her to find the poor girl…

Chica sat in the arms of someone from behind her uncomfortably, whoever it was had grabbed her suddenly as she hid in the dark room. "Who are you…?" She asked scared.

"You don't… Need to know that… I just need your help… I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable…" The voice, female, told her quietly.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"My… Friend… He lost half of himself, and that half is here. He can't escape without changing back outside of the form someone disguised him as. And if he doesn't escape soon well… He'll shut down…" The person told her.

"Well… Who's he disguised as?"

"I believe his name… Is Cedric Diggory?"

 **Great Hall.**

Cedric sat in the great hall, talking to Foxy about his stump. "So what's it like having one hand?" He asked curiously.

"It… It be normal for me. What's it like having two?" He asked jokingly.

"Heh… Touché…" He smirked, before whispering. "But… If you can keep a secret…" He trailed off, getting a nod from Foxy. "I only have one. The fake one is actually a prosthetic I made until I can get home…" He froze, realising he'd said too much…

"I be thinking we need ta talk…" Foxy said, walking out with a barrel of butterbeer in his arms, Freddy and Cedric following him, Bitsy in Freddy's arms passed out from tiredness.

 **Five minutes later.**

Foxy opened the door to the room and let Cedric walk in, the toy animatronics were at the lake trying to see if the Giant Squid was a zombie. Y'know, normal stuff right?

"Talk." He told him, sitting on his bed as Cedric leaned against the wall.

"Alright… Where to start…" He mused.

"The start, you always start there." Freddy growled annoyed.

"Alright, Alright… A while ago, when the war had just ended, a few kids went to a party, a muggle one, with Animatronics from Circus Baby's entertainment and rentals. It was part of the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria line." He started to talk. "You could call it… A **Sister Location**." He joked with a smirk. "Anyway, those kids were playing hide and seek with the other kids while they waited for the rented animatronics to arrive. Five of them were hiding when they arrived and didn't find out… So… The animatronics had a second set of code… That told them to capture children when they were alone… And so, the four animatronics found the children after being asked to find them, and… Since they were hiding in different places, they used the empty spaces in their chest to capture the children, killing them… One of the animatronics, a version of Freddy, not the leader and with a hand puppet, captured two of them, so a soul entered the hand puppet… The Souls possessed the animatronics. And eventually they escaped the factory! For it shocked them with electrical bursts every time they messed up even a bit… Shedding their suits the endo skeletons fused into a being known as Ennard… And then, they split, they found empty suits and put them back on, rebuilding their original forms… And then… Funtime Freddy, the Freddy model of that set, went missing… Leaving his Bonnie hand puppet behind… He was glamoured to look like what he would have if he hadn't died… And sent to Hogwarts last year, saying that he had went missing and had been found… If I don't escape this year… I run out of power." He finished, revealing that he was in fact, Funtime Freddy.

"Huh… So if you're not the leader… Who is?"

"That's easy. My big Sis, circus baby." He grinned at them. "It was her factory after all." He explained. "So ah… Got a way out of here? Even if I end up coming back as my real self, I need to lose the glamour by leaving, it's a localised field that ends when I leave. But I get shut down by the ministry every time I try to escape."

"We might have a way…" Freddy mused, confusing Foxy and Cedric/Funtime Freddy.

 **1 hour later.**

Chica and Bonnie entered the room, to find Cedric still there with Foxy and Freddy, all three with a big smirk.

"Hey guys! Um… D'you mind if I talk to F-Cedric?" Chica asked, her left eye glowing with a faint green light for a moment.

"Baby get out of there!" Cedric said to Chica, annoying Bonnie at first before Chica pouted and an animatronic human like girl appeared in front of her, with the same Emerald Optics as Freddy and Foxy…

"Who're you?!" Bonnie shouted jumping back as the animatronic appeared right next to her.

"I'm… I am Circus Baby. It's nice to meet you…" She mumbled embarrassed.

"And that's how we'll do it." Freddy said to Cedric/Funtime Freddy.

"I get it… But who? It can't be Foxy 'cause of him." He pointed out.

"And it can't be Chica since Baby…"

"And I really don't want to go inside a girl…" He mumbled.

"So Tob?" Foxy suggested, making them all face plant.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused.

They quickly explained.

 **1 week later.**

Cedric met up with the entire group, in Front of Tob, looking him in the Eyes as Baby appeared to help guide him.

"Just say it with me…" She said as they said the same words, vanishing into Chica and Tob.

" **IT'S ME!** " They growled as they vanished.

"Whoa… This is weird!" Tob said shaking his arm, a phantom feeling in his right arm like there should be movement past his fingers.

"You're telling me." Chica said, pulling at her hair where Baby's hair would be, but her hair was short. "I feel so short… Since Baby's so tall." She explained, even though she was fairly tall for her age.

"Weird… At least ye ain't me though." Foxy muttered, black smoke forming around his fingers, causing him to growl before it went away.

"Hey! You're the one that agreed to it!" TeeChi told him with a giggle.

"Whatever…" He muttered upset, internally he thought to himself, " _Stupid… Stupid cute giggle… Stupid hormone thingies…_ " He scolded himself for letting himself get distracted by TeeChi when she convinced him to do **it** …

"Ready to go everyone?" Drake asked, standing at the exit to the school.

"Yeah we're good." Tifa said, getting nods from the other toys.

"We're good as well." Freddy agreed, while Bonnie nodded Foxy's head since he was distracted.

"Good thing it was nearly Christmas break when this happened!" Chica noted with a grin.

"Aye, let's be goin'." Foxy said, as Drake nodded and led them to the Hogwarts express.

 **Pizzeria.**

Tob and Chica groaned as Baby and Cedric appeared, Cedric now as a big white bear, with purple fur on his face and stomach, looking like a remake of Tifa, since the human forms didn't look exactly like the animatronic ones, accounting for gender, other than the empty socket on his right arm where his hand would be.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" Cedric shouted, his voice just a little bit higher pitched.

"Not yet…" Baby muttered, as the entire group heard loud thumping and loud shouting coming from the storage room, before a small Bonnie hand Puppet, with a hole at the end of the torso with a connector point on it, came flying out of the room, slamming onto his arm and popping on.

"Freddy!" The puppet shouted happily.

"We should give ye all nicknames." Foxy decided in that moment, while Funtime Freddy brought the Puppet up to speed on what had happened, and two more animatronics, a ballerina and a Foxy with White fur like Mangle, a complete body and pink fur as a second shade like Funtime Freddy.

"Well only three of us need them…" Baby pointed out, since she and Ballora had unique names.

"True…" He nodded, looking at Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon, the bonnie hand puppet.

"Oh! I got one! Pick me! Pick me!" TeeChi shouted bouncing up and down.

"What is it TeeChi?" Freddy asked with a smirk, while Foxy looked away, the tiniest blush on his face.

"Well I was thinking that for Funtime Freddy and the hand puppet we could call them Rick and Morty."

"Why?" Funtime Freddy asked confused.

"Cause if you get drunk we can make a joke, plus Rick is part of Frederick, which Freddy is short for!" She explained.

"Isn't Rick and Morty a tv show?" Chica asked curiously.

"Yep!" She giggled again, making Foxy blush more.

"What about me?" Funtime Foxy asked.

"Um… This is sorta rude but…"

"I don't like gender... I think… Just give me a gender neutral name and we'll be fine." Funtime Foxy explained, a sigh coming from their voice box. "But I was born Female if that's what you want to know." They added with a grumble.

"So a name that works with they… Got it!" TeeChi giggled again, getting Foxy to blush even more.

"You ok Foxy?" Chica asked worried, putting her hand on his head, since for some reason they could get sick.

"Aye, I b-be fine…" He mumbled embarrassed.

Bonnie grinned and Dragged the poor pirate into the back room with Chica grinning as she realised.

"How does James sound?" TeeChi suggested, getting a small flinch from Freddy, while she'd mourned and gotten over his death she still didn't like to be reminded of it.

"No… It sounds… Wrong." Funtime Foxy decided.

"Um… Maybe… Florry?"

"Where'd you think of that?"

"I don't know… I just sorta did… Also I wanted to go to Florida when I was alive…" She mumbled quietly.

"I like it!" The now dubbed Florry grinned.

"We'll go there at some point if you want Tee." Freddy told her with a sigh. "We do have some branches there, maybe there's one in Florida we can go too, preferably shut down so we can stay there when we're not looking around." She said with a smile.

"Really?" She grinned happily, very excited.

"Just give Sirius and I time to make you all birth records and passports first." Drake said with a grumble, Sirius playing around with his I-pad that he'd bought the other day, he was having a lot of fun with angry birds.

"Hey." Tob said, getting their attention. "I think we should give baby a new name, maybe something similar enough, or at least enough to say that Baby is a nickname." He said. "I mean, Circus Baby, that's a bit weird…" He explained.

"I suppose…" Baby agreed.

"Tra la la… I agree…" Ballora agreed, still singing with her speech.

"Well… My name was Wendy…" Baby told the group that weren't talking to Foxy about something in the back room.

"That's a nice name!" BB decided with a grin.

"Thank you…" She mumbled.

"Tra la la… I'll have to remember that…" Ballora said quietly.

Foxy came out of the backroom with Bonnie and Chica giggling quietly behind him, blushing only a tiny bit.

"Hey I just realised, we didn't do a song when Foxy got off!" Chica pointed out, ignoring the innuendo she'd intentionally made, noting TeeChi blush slightly.

"A song?" Morty, the puppet, asked confused.

"We usually sing songs, we used to do it when the pizzeria was running and it's kinda become a habit now."

"Tra la la… I have one that we could do…" Ballora suggested as she kept twirling, and twirling, and twirling…

"Really?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Tra la la… But I would think It better only for us to sing alone." She added, making Foxy tilt his head.

"Alright… Go ahead then." Freddy decided. "You guys have instruments?" She asked.

"Of course we do!" Morty said, handing Rick his microphone.

"Get started." She grinned as the Funtime Animatronics set up the music and started to sing, with Rick and Baby being the singers.

( **Bold** for rick, _Italics_ for Baby, _**Both**_ for both. Just saying it now so you know.)

" _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls_  
 **Gather 'round, gather 'round!**  
 _Sit back, relax, and please, stay in your seats_  
 **Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn!**  
 _Oh, and of course_  
 **Lest we not forget**  
 _ **Enjoy the show!**_

 _ **Come one, come all  
And behold we have a sight!  
Immeasurable, a spectacle  
Of innocence and fright!**_  
 _Oh maybe two, three, four_  
 **Or even five long nights!**  
 _Now you're crawling, ever stalling with no end in sight  
Up all night to see if you can make it  
All new friends to see if you can take it  
_ **Be still, be quiet  
They still know you haven't left yet!**" As Rick sung the last words the other Funtime's scowled, remembering Baby warning the night guard, of course he'd ended up giving them his body willingly on the last night, helping them work the scooper and put his memory and mind into a fifth animatronic that they were still finishing… But it was still a sore spot.

" _ **And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend  
Pretend that day would never end  
I'll make believe that you can see  
Everything they did to me  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end**_

 _There's something bad inside me  
I'm broken beyond fixing, save me  
I know that we've all been here  
It only hurts a second, there's nothing to fear  
_ **I have you hidden way too well  
It's time to let you out  
** _ **Put on a mask to hide yourself  
That made you one of us now  
**_  
 _ **And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend  
Pretend that day would never end  
I'll make believe that you can see  
Everything they did to me  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end  
**_  
 _We need you so we can escape  
If they find you, it'll be too late…  
We need you so we can escape  
If they find you, it'll be too late…_

 _ **And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend  
Pretend that day would never end  
I'll make believe that you can see  
Everything they did to me  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end**_

 **Now we're afraid, we're all afraid  
Afraid that it might be too late  
They never learn to wait their turn  
Now we get to watch them burn**  
 _Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end_

 _ **Trust me 'till the end...**_ " The two of them sung before stopping and looking at the group nervously.

"Good job!" Foxy shouted clapping his hand against the table since he lacked a second hand, Morty clapping as well, tiny arms barely reaching each other.

"Thanks…" Baby mumbled embarrassed.

"Thanks I guess…" Rick muttered with a small grin.

"You two are amazing!" TeeChi shouted, sitting next to Foxy, the poor kid jumping and falling off of the table when he realised. "You ok Foxy?"

"I be fine!" He groaned as he pulled himself back up and sat next to TeeChi again, a slight bit more of distance than before.


	11. It's him!

**AN: Hey guys! So uh… This is a surprise right? Yeah… Heh… Oh and by the way. Person by the name of uh… PinkieScootalooSweetieDash? You might want this to be a harem fic, and I'm not sure about that but there will be shipping now. Even though from, like, the second chapter there's been shipping.**

Freddy and the other animatronics grinned as Foxy was forced into a pirate style coat, covering his bare chest from everyone, as the group prepared to leave the pizzeria in Florida, day had just risen and it was time to explore, TeeChi was squealing excitedly since Freddy and Drake had decided that, since it was Christmas, they would go to Florida since TeeChi had always wanted to go. "You ready Foxy?" She asked with a smug grin.

"I be ready…" He mumbled annoyed at her, messing with the buckles all over it.

"Come on Foxy! I wanna go!" TeeChi complained, jumping up and down constantly.

"Yeah Foxy, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?" Bonnie Taunted with a huge smirk, making him blush furiously.

"Wait why wouldn't he?" TeeChi asked confused.

"N-Nothing." Foxy said quickly, looking away. "L-Let we be off then!" He said panicking slightly. (And yes that is the actual spelling my laptop said was the right one. I'm as confused as you are but it works with his pirate talking.)

"Alright then, let's see… What's close?" Freddy asked Drake as he looked at the map, they would be going around for the entire day until they were too tired to continue.

"Well…" He looked at the map, trying to read it, since Foxy had been sent out to grab a map, he'd snatched a map of all of America.

"Hey! There be a new mexico!" Foxy shouted looking at the Map from next to Drake.

"Wait really? You didn't know that?" Tob asked confused.

"I be a sheltered lad." He said jokingly, which was technically true for all of them since they had all been in the pizzeria for years, meaning that the knowledge of the outside world was limited.

"Wait seriously? Why would there be a mexico in America?" Chica asked confused.

"It's… It's been a state in America since January 6th, 1912." Baby said, in her new human form, which was her real form but with a human body, pale skin, the same eyes as Foxy and Freddy and the same hair as Foxy but in pigtails.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Drake decided, as he looked at the map. "And Freddy, I have no idea." He said before pausing and smirking. "Actually…" He trailed off, remembering something.

 **Five minutes later.**

Drake reappeared with Bonnie, Foxy and TeeChi at the location, he'd supplied Bonnie with the location and she had been teleporting them all there.

"Are… Are we where I think we are?" TeeChi asked, her eyes wide.

"Welcome to Disney World's magic kingdom." Drake said with a smirk. "But at the moment… It's closed." He told her, making her slump upset.

"So why are we here then?" Tob asked confused.

"Aye, it be makin' no sense ta be here!" Foxy agreed.

"Well… Did you know that there were going to be animatronics just like the Fazbear brands style before they were put into storage?" Drake asked, seeming nonchalant.

"Wait… You're saying…" Freddy said understanding as Drake knocked on an old looking door.

"It's me." He said as a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared, looking at the group suspiciously, before vanishing and the door opened.

" **IN…** **"** A croaky voice ordered.

Drake led everyone into the entrance quickly. "Get moving everyone, can't stay out for too long." He told them as they entered.

Foxy looked around the area confused, there were old machine parts on the floor, rusting…

"This place is a dump!" Bonnie remarked, looking around with a scowl.

"Aye! The place looks abandoned!" Foxy agreed.

" **FOOLS…** **"** A voice said from behind them all. " **YOUKNOWNOTTHEPOWERTHATCANDESTROY ALL…** " The voice said again, as they spun around, to find the voice was behind them again.

"This can't be good…" Rick said worried, his human form looking like Tifa, with white hair and a large blush over his face, on his right hand was a tiny boy's torso, with a head and arms, Morty, using the conjoined twins excuse.

"Yeah it can't!" Morty agreed.

"I hope it's not what I think…" Baby mumbled scared.

"Tra la la… We'll be fine…" Ballora said with a smile. "Yendo please come out." She asked, without singing for once, as a large bear endoskeleton walked forwards, with another pair of eyes appearing behind it.

"BALLORA." Yendo said, revealing the voice was made up of multiple voices.

"Yendo!" Baby said, her voice excited and full of emotion, instead of only being partially emotional like normal.

"BABY…" Yendo said confused.

"Gigigigigig!" Another endoskeleton scuttled out behind Yendo.

"You're… Endo1!" Freddy shouted in shock, remembering the old manual the group had found and the rumour of an endoskeleton that worked without a suit or batteries, but had gone missing for some reason.

"Endo1hasfanses?Gigigigigigigi!" Endo1 giggled, sounding like Gollum.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Shouldn't there be an Endo2?" Mangle asked, her voice glitching like Chica's did sometimes and looping for a moment.

"Endo2sesisgoneses!Gonesestotheoutsidesworld!Gigigigigigigigigi!" Endo1 said, scuttling away.

"As… Interesting as this is…" Drake said, clearly not interested at all. "We need to be going, I have a… Let's say acquaintance, which I believe you should meet." He told them as he kept moving onwards, the others following him, Baby's eyes sadly following Yendo before it walked into the shadows…

 **Five minutes later**

Foxy kept moving, staying a small distance away from TeeChi whenever she got near.

"Foxy! Stop running away from me!" TeeChi complained, crossing her arms in a way that drew his attention to her chest for a moment before he looked away, walking faster. "Fooooooxy!" She whined annoyed.

"Just stop TeeChi. He's a bit… Distracted." Bonnie told the girl with a grin.

"Why? He keeps running away!" She said, as she tried to jump onto Foxy's back and he dodged to the side, letting her fall to the floor. "Oof! Not funny Foxy!" She scolded him.

"These are the idiots?" A voice asked as Drake stopped to talk to someone. "Great… Alright then, we have Five nights, and I've spent many a five nights doing the extreme." The voice said, the group getting close enough to see that the person was a man, covered in purple clothes, with purple hair and purple eyes, (Which is a real thing, some children are born with Grey eyes, which has a chance of becoming purple!)

"YOU!" The original ones, minus Bella and Drake, shouted in shock.

"Me!" He said back happily.


	12. Family hugs!

**AN: Hi guys… Review? Please… Sorry if this is rushed, I've lost a lot of my writing juices.**

Foxy glared at the man who smiled cheerfully.

"So Drake, what can I do for you?" The man asked Drake curiously.

"Five nights, need you to train them, you know the drill." Drake said calmly, the man nodding with a grin.

"Drake… What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S THE GUY THAT KILLED US!" Freddy roared angrily.

"Killed… You?" The man asked confused. "Was I slightly darker? Talking about a joy of creation?" He asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Aye." Foxy nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"That's my brother, I'm William Afton." He explained as he ate a sandwich.

"William Afton? Co-Owner of the Pizzeria? That William Afton?" TeeChi asked with stars in her eyes, literally.

"Yep, that's me! So! Let's get to introductions! I'm William Afton, you know that already!"

"Freddy."

"Yeah I can tell, I kinda hoped for birth names." William interrupted Freddy in her sentence.

"… Lily Potter." Freddy said with a sight.

"Tracy Davis, or Bonnie." Bonnie said cracking her neck distractedly.

"Daphne Greengrass, or Chica." Chica said quietly, trying to stop herself from flinching.

"'Arry Potter, or Cap'ain Foxy." Foxy said proudly, his accent leaking through a lot.

"N..." Bella paused trying to remember. "Nym… Nymphadora Tonks! Or Bellatrix the Balloon Girl! Call me Bella!" She shouted, remembering the long name proudly.

"Draco Malfoy, or the Marionette, or the Puppet, or Drake." Drake said.

"Tiffany Lockwheel, or Toy Freddy, or Tifa." Tifa said after a pause to remember.

"Tobias Woods, or Toy Bonnie or Tob." Tob said with a tiny twitch in his leg.

"Chiten Riddle, or Toy Chica, but I like TeeChi." TeeChi said with a shrug.

"Riddle? Like, Tom Riddle? Dark lord and all that?" William asked.

"I guess…? I… I died when we were little so… I don't really know what happened to him…" She trailed off.

"V-V-V-V-V-Victoria Woods… Or T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Toy Foxy, b-b-b-but I like M-M-M-M-Mangle." Mangle said, her speech still glitched.

"I'm Billy Rogers! I'm the Balloon Boy, BB for short!" BB said happily.

"Wendy…" Baby said quietly.

"Wendy…?" William said, asking her to continue.

"Wendy Afton…" Baby mumbled. "Or Circus Baby…" In a split second she was wrapped in a hug by William, tears running down his face.

"I'm Sorry… I'm so sorry…" He repeated over and over.

"What ye be sorry for?" Foxy asked confused.

"This… Is my father." Baby said quietly, hugging William back after a few moments.

"I never thought Baby would get you…" He muttered. "Or… Are you Baby as well?" He asked her.

"I… I'm Both, I'm still Wendy, but I have the mental capabilities and strategic planning of Baby…" She explained quietly.

"Wendy… I'm sorry." He told her again, letting go and wiping his face.

"Cedric Diggory, or Funtime Freddy, or Rick."

"Marty Oak! Or Bonnie Hand Puppet, or Morty!" Morty said happily, the two of them trying to change the subject.

"Tra la la… I do not remember, nor do I care. I am Ballora, tra la la…" Ballora said calmly.

"I… I forgot. But I'm Funtime Foxy, or Florry." Florry said with a shrug.

"I-Interesting…" William muttered, still shaken by the fact that his daughter was haunting the robot that killed her.

"So… Not to be rude but why're we here?" Bonnie asked bluntly, as TeeChi silently crept towards Foxy.

"To train you. You barely know how your powers work." Drake explained.

"What do ye mean Drake? We use 'em well!" Foxy said confused.

"No… You really don't…" He muttered.

 **1 week later**

The Group panted on the ground in pain as they struggled to get up.

"I be so pained…" Foxy mumbled, his face resting on TeeChi's chest, but too tired to move it.

"You can say that again…" TeeChi said quietly, too tired to do anything else.

"That's an understatement." Bonnie agreed, lacking the energy to tease the two, no matter how adorable they were.

"Well! That's all the time we have… I was kinda rough on you lot… Anyone want ice cream?" William offered, knowing that they would want it after all that.

 **1 Hour later**

The group sat at a table eating ice cream happily as they relax from the brutal training they'd been given. William had correctly guessed everyone's favourite flavours and now they were resting their sore bodies.

"I never knew I could do that…" Tob muttered, his ability had allowed him to appear in front of people's eyes without being there, but its true potential allowed him to create copies of himself to confuse people.

"You're telling me…" TeeChi muttered, her ability had allowed her to make her eyes and mouth vanish into a black void, but now she could turn into a complete shadow, instead of just her mouth and eyes.

"Aye, but we can't use 'em…" Foxy pointed out, "We be too sore."

"True…" Freddy agreed as she ate her ice cream.

"Well, guess it's time for you to get home." William said with a sigh, he'd grown attached to the kids. "Actually…" He muttered as he had an idea. "Drake, give me half an hour, ok?" He asked with a grin.

"Alright." Drake agreed.

 **Half an hour later**

The group watched as William pulled a large suitcase behind him. "I'm coming with you!" He announce with a grin.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ…" Bonnie muttered. "I thought it was over." She complained.

"I'm not training you anymore, I'm just coming with you!" He explained with a shrug.

"Well I be fine with it." Foxy shrugged, wincing as he did.

"You ok Foxy?" TeeChi asked worried for him.

"I… I be fine, a bit sore but I'll live, or whatever count's as living." He mumbled sorely.

"If you're sure…" She muttered.

"I be sure." He said to her, flashing a smile as he did.

 **The next day.**

Foxy groaned as the group sat at the table, eating a pizza that Chica had made.

"You alright foxy?" Rick asked worried, as he held a piece of his pizza in front of Morty to eat.

"I…" He trailed off as he clutched his head in pain, slowly his body started to flicker like a faulty hologram, splitting into two copies, one of which… Looked like his birth form, but with red eyes, and his age. "I be fine now." He said in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Bonnie shouted as she took in the 12 year old lying on the floor.

"Tom?" TeeChi asked confused.

" _ **Chiten?**_ " The boy asked confused.

"It's me…" She said with a small smile.

"Tra la la… That's odd… He isn't human…" Ballora said tilting her head.

"You're right Ballora. He… Isn't showing up on the sensors." Rick agreed.

"Sensors?" Chica asked confused.

"We were given sensors to detect humans." Baby explained.

"He's not human… What about an animatronic?" TeeChi asked curiously.

"Tra la la… He can't be…" Ballora said before immediately freezing. "He… He is!" She exclaimed.

Foxy remembered the black Freddy plush and got it, picking it up and looking it over.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" Bella asked curiously.

"Tryin' somethin'" He said as he jabbed it with his hook, causing it to turn into a ball of smoke and stare at the boy.

" **He… He absorbed it! My essence! He took it!** " The orb shouted in delight, bouncing up and down.

"Who are you?" Chica asked, now calm unlike the last time she saw it.

" **Uh… I was called the Ultimate by some people. Other's called me nightmare, like my other part…** " The orb said, sounding like a little kid before it turned into a crying child the same age as Baby, 11.

"Ben…" William muttered in horror. "Ben… You…"

" **Hi dad…** " The Ultimate, or Ben, said quietly, still crying.


	13. THEY KISSED OH MY GOD!

**AN: Hey guys! I'm… Doing a lot of stuff huh…? Ah well! Doesn't matter!**

Foxy sat on the train with the rest of the group, including Ben and the Funtimes, making the compartment a bit uncomfortable, and forcing him next to the wall, with TeeChi sitting next to him.

"So… How are we explaining this to McGonagall again?" Tob asked confused.

"I already did, I sent her an owl while we were relaxing over Christmas, the explanation is going to be that they didn't get their letters for some reason, and since they're not really the same age but we'll pretend they are, we're going to have them be a year behind us, the same as the Toys, for simplicity." Freddy explained.

"Keep it simple, keep it believable." Tifa said understanding.

"Aye, unless it's about sweets, then ye lie about takin' em." Foxy added with a small grin, remembering when he had seen a little kid try and swipe some sweets from another table and lie with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Really Foxy?" Bonnie muttered with a sigh and a smirk.

"What? Ye be the one that sits in a cleaning closet!" Foxy pointed out, as Bonnie had visited that part a lot when they had been forced to attack the night guard so that they could try and stay safe by closing the pizzeria down, which worked as Sirius bought it afterwards so it wouldn't get taken down.

"Shut your face!" She shouted at him, as they started to argue.

Chica sighed at the two of them, looking at TeeChi with a knowing smirk.

The younger, but technically older, girl blushed at the smirk and glared at her.

 **Hours later**

The group sat in their room, with more beds added with plenty of room still available.

"So… I be kinda curious… Where be Tom?" Foxy asked Ben.

" **Tom? Oh! I uh… I may have merged with him, or at least I was keeping him inside of me for now.** " He explained as Tom, in the body that was very similar to Foxy's original form, appeared.

"Hey Tom!" TeeChi said with a grin as she noticed him, nobody knowing that the moment Tom appeared, sparks started to appear inside of Foxy's body, glamoured and real, or was it really a glamour, it was solid so… Eh.

" _ **Sis…**_ " Tom muttered with a groan as he struggled to stand up, wobbling and ending up on his ass.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-So you're the one that possessed Foxy?" Mangle asked.

" _ **Yeah… Mostly, part of it was the dark magic that was used to put this part of me into the diary. It made me… Well, like that**_ " He explained with a grunt as he stood up.

"R-R-Right." She nodded, before clocking him right in the jaw. "I'm s-s-s-s-sorry…" She mumbled embarrassed.

" _ **Its fine, you just needed to do it.**_ " Tom said understanding.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" Mangle nodded.

" ***£ &%*£&"$*%(*£%)?**

They had tracked it down again, Hogwarts… They had sent one of its old minions after it, it was a smaller version of their fused version, forgetting that it was likely to try, and if it failed it would betray them.

 **Hogwarts**

A small figure shot through the halls as the students slept in the dorm rooms, heading down through the dungeons and finding a doorway that was locked, without stopping the figure made its way to a tiny air vent that it easily entered.

Ben looked around quickly as he heard a tiny scuttling sound. " **Do you hear that?** " He asked the rest of them as he stood behind Foxy, the air vent being in front of the living corpse pirate.

"Hear what?" The group all asked in different ways, before a tiny yellow rabbit toy latched onto Foxy's face, sending him flying into the far wall, away from everyone else, he started to flicker again, like a hologram, sparks flying out of every hole in his body, before he started to glow, making everyone look away and sending the toy a few feet away from him…

When the light died, there were two figures in the place of Foxy, a young boy, identical to Tom, with emerald Green eyes, and a large fox animatronic with yellow optics…

The boy sat up slowly and groaning. "What… Happened? He asked, sounding like Foxy but missing the accent. "Wait… I sound… MY HAND IS BACK!" He screamed as he saw he had his right hand again.

The noise caused the Fox animatronic to look at the young boy confused, it opened its mouth and said… "What be wrong laddy? Nothing some Pizza can't fix!" With Foxy's accent but… A mechanical voice.

"Foxy…?" Chica whispered confused and horrified.

"Chica? What's… What's going on?" The boy asked confused.

"Foxy, you… You're alive again." Freddy said.

"I… I'm Harry again?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah… You are." She said with a small smile.

"I… I DON'T WANT TO BE HARRY!" He shouted angrily. "I'M FOXY! FOXY THE PIRATE FOX! AND NOTHING'S GOING TO STOP THAT!" He roared.

"Why…? You're alive." Tifa said confused, not understanding the problem.

"I don't want to be… I want to be Foxy… Harry… Harry is weak, he never got to live, Foxy… Foxy is who I am." He explained, moving his hands as he spoke, a trait Foxy didn't have.

"Hey there kids! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" The animatronic said, unaware of the situation.

At that exact moment it turned midnight, and the robot twisted to look at Harry, formerly Foxy, as its optics focused on him and it prepared to attack.

"Foxy! Run!" Chica shouted as she appeared next to him, giving him a shove as she came out of invisibility.

"R-Right!" He nodded as he ran, unable to use his ability.

"Unauthorised Endoskeleton out of costume, directive, place in suit." The animatronic said as it chased Harry quickly.

"It's catching up to him!" Bonnie shouted as she teleported and gave him a distraction to get further away.

"We can't stop him!" Tob shouted in fear.

"I can't shut him down!" Bella and BB shouted as well, trying to steal the batteries that powered the suit.

" _ **I can't help…**_ " Tom said helplessly.

"Neither can we." Baby said.

Mangle used her power to create a barrier between the animatronic and boy before the large robot slammed through her, knocking her to the ground and scattering her limbs.

"We're useless…" Freddy muttered in realisation.

"Not if I can help it!" TeeChi shouted as she charged the fox animatronic from behind, slamming into it and knocking it over, but it wouldn't last as the toy latched onto her, choking her and trying to kill her.

The boy that was Foxy, and the robot both froze and looked at TeeChi.

"You…" The boy said angrily.

"Will not…" The robot continued.

"HURT TEECHI!" They both roared as they started to release sparks and glow, their shapes morphing into a familiar one, Foxy, the boy that they knew the most.

Foxy charged forwards and sent the toy flying across the room, stepping towards it slowly.

"This is Foxy…  
Back together.  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you,  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying "Go get 'er."  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules!  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you…  
Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my form is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we can be lazy!  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're crazy!

You're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the fighter that you are!  
I am made o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

Mm mm mm mm mm.

This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt TeeChi,  
I won't let you hurt my friends!

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my form is stable?  
I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation.

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove!" He sung as he started to beat the everloving crap out of the toy, TeeChi blushing as she heard the song.

"Ow! Ow! Time out!" The toy shouted quickly. "I give up! No more! I'm sorry!" It said as Foxy picked it up. "PUT ME DOWN! DON'T EAT ME I TASTE TERRIBLE!" It screamed in fear.

"Talk." He said roughly.

"OK OK! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" It cried.

Foxy tossed it to Freddy as he went to TeeChi.

"Ye ok TeeChi?" He asked, a small blush on his face.

"I… I'm fine…" She said quietly, still blushing heavily.

"Good…" He said quietly. Slowly, and partially without realising it, the two of them leaned towards each other, entering a small kiss…

 **AN: THERE THE SHIP IS HAPPENING!**


	14. Foxy's done with it Just done

**AN: Ooh look at me working on multiple stories at the same time! Maybe I'll even get back to some older stories! Well it is nearly Christmas… Maybe I can try life with Dani again? It'd be like a prezzy!**

Freddy waited until everyone was in the room, before grabbing TeeChi by the shoulders, pulling her away from Foxy.

"What are you doing?!" She complained as she dangled in the air, kicking her legs as she tried to get away.

"Something's not right here. I want answers." She said, not explaining anymore.

"What? What's wrong then? You could have just asked!" She exclaimed as Freddy threw her at a wall.

"It's been on my mind for a while, but you're Tom's twin right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then how are you possessing the Toy Chica model, which was made in the 70's? You're 11 years old, since without a body your soul doesn't age…" Freddy questioned.

"I wasn't stuffed when I died, that's why! I died at the site where the Toy Chica suit ended up being stored, the other animatronics, before they were possessed found my body and stuffed me into it!" TeeChi explained as Foxy was held back by Drake so he wouldn't help her.

"And new Mexico? You and Tom were born in 1926, 14 years after New Mexico became a state." Freddy pointed out. "You've mentioned that when you were alive America was a big interest for you, since you wanted to go to Florida."

"I actually had no clue about that being a thing, I just kinda assumed there was one Mexico, and that New Mexico was just part of it that was newer." She told her before Freddy let her fall to the floor.

"Alright then, I just needed to be sure, too many things were out of place." She explained to the others. "Did I hurt you?" She asked TeeChi after that.

"No, but I think I got a little lightheaded." She admitted as Foxy helped her up, since they were kind of dating, kind of because they always got embarrassed whenever someone mentioned it and they themselves hadn't admitted they were dating.

Freddy sighed in relief, since she hadn't wanted to hurt TeeChi, just scare her a little bit.

"Wow, you suck as a parent!" A, sadly, familiar voice said from Drakes shoulder.

"Shut up." She said calmly.

"You should probably just give up now."

"Shut up."

"And be nicer to me."

"Shut up…" She growled.

"And you should make cookies."

"Yes I should and shut up." She agreed.

"And spread your le-" The plush toy said before Freddy shot a glare at him that shut him up. "Shutting up." He said quickly. "But seriously do you want help making cookies? I'm pretty good at it." He admitted.

"… It would help." She nodded as she walked off to go chill out.

 **$ &£"$£*%&(£"*&**

They stumbled as they learned about the betrayal, it was so obvious, such a foolish choice to send the plush after it tried to run away… No matter, even without the **ULTIMATE** they could use their current form to create what the host body called the phantoms, they would do the job…

In the shadows two figures watched, before turning to each other and nodding, vanishing from the area.

 **Hogwarts**

Foxy watched as Tob and TeeChi practiced their powers, and by that all he saw was a room full of Tobs and a shadow where TeeChi was.

"Alright, I can't make anymore." Tob called out from somewhere. "Now what?"

Foxy grinned as one of the copies vanished. "Now Chica will be takin' ye clones out, try an' catch 'er!" He told Tob, having so much fun with this training.

"Ow!" Chica shouted as she tried to make a copy vanish and instead got a shock.

"Huh? That shouldn't be 'appenin'!" Foxy shouted as Tob vanished the copies and they found Chica being zapped by a shadowy bonnie shape, similar to Tob but different.

The shadowy bonnie jumped up and down happily as Chica recovered from the shocking.

"I… Did not expect this." Drake said as he stared.

"Bull! You expect everything." Bonnie pointed out as they surrounded the shadowy bonnie.

"Not everything, this is not part of the plan that I had formumalated." Drake said, fumbling over the really hard to say word. Seriously it's evil.

"Formawhat?"

"Not the point people!"

"Aye, we need to figure out what be goin' on." Foxy decided.

A deep scratchy sound came from behind Foxy, who didn't even bat an eye at it. "Another shadow thing?" He asked without a care, getting nods. "Alright then." He nodded to himself, before hitting himself in the head with a bat and knocking himself out.

 *** &£$)(&%)"(£&%)"(£&$(*"***

They stumbled again, their body had suddenly started to work differently, the AI inside of the suit they possessed no longer active to aid them in their movements… Where did it go?

 _ **THE VOID**_

A golden bunny floated through darkness confused, could it be confused? It was a machine wasn't it? So why could it think all of a sudden? Flooded with memories that weren't its own it understood, it had been saved from its torture… Years of being worn without end had given the machine a mind of its own, and now it had the memories of a killer, but the emotional side, the personality that it was designed on, the kind parental side of the killer, the one locked deep away and forgotten… The bunny started to laugh happily, the many tears that were formally covered and replaced by rotting flesh being repaired in the dark realm. It twisted as a pair of glowing eyes approached, telling it something in a tone too high for humans, but not for machines… The bunny nodded, giving itself a name that wasn't just spring or golden… Bonnie, it wasn't a spring bonnie, or golden bonnie, it was going to use the name that the killer had thrown away like a used rag… It was Henry. Henry Afton…


	15. Hey i remembered this

**AN: Hi! So… I took a little break, 'cause it was Christmas, also! That means my account has been active for an entire year! Woo! How awesome is that?!**

Freddy rolled her eyes as the shadow things argued silently, to the confusion of everyone. "Do you think they've realised yet?" She asked Drake, who was looking into nothingness.

"I have no idea… This wasn't meant to happen…" He muttered, unable to figure it out.

" **They kinda look like my old nightmares, or, well they look more like the shadows I use to see on the walls.** " Ben pointed out. " **My old nightmares would be something different.** " He explained quickly.

"Back in 83?" William asked horrified.

" **Yeah, those things always scared me… I think I figured out why some of my nightmares have stomach mouths though!** " He said happily, before getting sad. " **It's because of… Well, Wendy…** " He trailed off.

"The claw?" Baby asked.

" **The claw, it was in the stomach so it kinda burrowed into my mind when I played with them.** " He agreed.

" _ **I'm going to ask something I just thought of, while those things aren't talking.**_ " Tom interrupted, his form appearing from where he had been messing with his old notebook.

"Talking?" Freddy asked.

" _ **I can hear them for some reason.**_ " He shrugged. " _ **Anyway… I absorbed your… Essence, is that right?**_ " He asked Ben.

" **Yeah, I didn't think that was possible, I just shoved it into them to protect my nightmares, you probably absorbed it since Nightmare Foxy was always kinda just a blank slate.** " Ben explained.

" _ **Is… Is it possible the other essences could gain bodies? And, could i… Transform?**_ " Tom asked cautiously.

" **I… Huh… Give me a second.** " He said, pulling black smoke out of Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Bella, then forming balls out of them. " **And now… SMASH!** " He shouted, throwing them to the floor where the balls broke open, forming figures, as well as new ones coming from the remains. " **Looks like you were right! Since they have personalities and souls, for lack of a better term, they can become real outside of my domain!** " He exclaimed happily, while the figures finally solidified into terrifying looking animatronics… " **Hi guys!** " He said cheerily to them.

" _B-Ben?_ " A terrifying Chica asked confused, looking at her hands. " _Where are we? This isn't the house…_ " She asked him, looking around the room.

" **It's a long story, but I found them! Wendy and Dad! I found them! I found them I found them I found them!** " He told her happily, bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.

" _Really? Huh, mind pointing them out for us? It's hard enough to see in these conditions, all these people are making it worse._ " Another one, the bonnie, said in a gruff male tone.

" **There, and there!** " He said, pointing at Baby and then William.

" _Well then, I suppose we should introduce ourselves._ " The freddy said in a very posh voice that belonged to some british dude probably.

" _Yeah I guess, BB's still too tired at the moment._ " The chica said, checking one that looked a little like a balloon boy model.

" _I am Nightmare Freddy, the leader of this ragtag group of nightmarish fools._ " He said, doing a bow that caused little freddy's to fall off of him. " _You, back here._ " He ordered the little things, causing them to enter little tears in his fabric. " _Those were the Freddles, sort of my children I suppose, manifested when ben saw some of the plushies while he was becoming the_ _ **ULTIMATE**_ _you see._ " Nightmare Freddy explained, his voice becoming terrifying for a moment.

" _I'm Nightmare Chica, I'm the smart one, no offence Freddy._ " The chica said, glancing at Nightmare Freddy for a second.

" _None taken, you are after all much more mentally adept._ " Nightmare Freddy agreed.

" _Anyway, I usually cooked food for everyone after we played our games for the night._ " She finished. " _This is Cupcake, he's a little bit of a jerk when we play, but he's a big softy really!_ " She giggled, holding a cupcake with eyes and teeth.

" _I'm Nightmare Bonnie, I'm the one you wanna watch out for, not 'cause I'm strong or anything, I'm just reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally annoyin'._ " The bonnie said, stretching his words out to be annoying. " _It's a real bad habit, Ben noticed how annoying Bonnie was on Fredbear and Friends so I got that trait._ " He explained, giving a shrug.

" _Hey, where's Nightmare Foxy?_ " Nightmare Chica asked confused.

" **Tom here absorbed his essence! We've finally got a real Nightmare Foxy!** " Ben explained happily.

" _Really? Awesome!_ " The Terrifying BB exclaimed, head spinning around while the teeth that went around the entire head gleamed. " _I'm Nightmare BB! I'm partners with Plushtrap! Hey, um… Where is Plushtrap anyway?_ " It asked curiously.

"I'm here little dude." The plush rabbit said from his place on Drakes head, before he hopped onto Nightmare BB's.

" _Yay! We play hide and seek with Ben sometimes!_ " Nightmare BB finished.

A horrid burst of Static came from something that looked a little like mangle, if you squinted a lot.

" **OW! I forgot to fix that…** " Ben muttered, holding his ears.

" _Let me._ " Nightmare Chica said, fiddling with something.

" _I-I-I-I-IS THis bet-t-t-ter?_ " It asked, voice fluctuating randomly.

" _much._ "

" _I-I-I-I'M NIGHTMAre mang-g-g-gle._ " It said. " _I'm a BOY_ " He added, looking around as best as he could.

A figure appeared from the shadows next, looking slightly scared. " _I'm… Nightmarion, it's nice to meet you…_ " It said with a feminine whisper.

" **Hey, where's Nightmare Fredbear?** " Ben asked curiously.

" _I don't know, when you left he appeared for a second and said he wanted to find Fredbear._ " Nightmare Chica told him. " _Whatever that means…_ "

Tom frowned as he watched the shadow things, before going over to them and starting to say something in this strange static language… After a few moments he turned back to the group. " _ **Apparently they're victims of your brother as well.**_ " He told William.

"Victims… Wait, that means… I know them! They're the technicians that went missing when they did our regular performers a favour and used the springsuits!" He exclaimed, getting a nod from the Shadow Freddy. "Let's see… Peter was too bulky to fit into the spring bonnie, and John was too short to fit in the spring freddy…" He muttered, getting more nods. "They must not be able to talk because they were taken out of the suits! Meaning they're possessing shadowy memories of them, which don't include voice boxes!" He realised.

" _ **Well, actually it's more that they don't know how, they have voice boxes but they can't get them working, there's this ball or something.**_ "

"It's meant to be a clicker ball, you just press it to turn them on." The shadow's did that on their throats getting bursts of static as they turned on.

" _ **Hello?**_ _Can_ _ **you**_ _hear_ _ **us?**_ " The shadow freddy asked.

"Now we can." Freddy agreed, the others having joined Foxy in his nap of pain.

" _ **GREAT!**_ **Now** _ **I**_ **can** _ **finally**_ **swear** _ **again!**_ " The shadow bonnie said happily, taking a deep breath before being slapped by the shadow freddy.

" _ **John**_ _please_ _ **calm**_ _down._ " The shadow freddy, or Peter, told the shadow bonnie, or John.

" _ **Fine…**_ "

" **Mind if I get rid of those shadows? Shadow's are kinda my thing.** " Ben asked.

" _ **Not**_ _at_ _ **all.**_ _They_ _ **are**_ _incredibly_ _ **annoying.**_ " Peter agreed.

Ben focused and let the shadow's drip off of them, revealing bits and pieces of animatronics that had been scrapped in the past.

"You've been trying to rebuild bodies for yourselves…" William muttered.

" _ **Yeah,**_ **it's** _ **harder**_ **then** _ **I**_ **thought** _ **it**_ **would** _ **be.**_ " John agreed, pulling up a foxy arm onto his expose endoskeleton.

"I can fix that." He offered. "I still run the company, I just leave the buildings to their own managers jobs." He explained. "But, I still run it, so I can get some old parts, or, I can make you whole new suits."

" _ **I**_ _think_ _ **new**_ _suits,_ _ **but**_ _old_ _ **works**_ _as_ _ **well.**_ " Peter told him.

"Right…" He muttered, grabbing a notebook, and taking the two to go talk.

" _So… He can become Nightmare Foxy?_ " Nightmare chica asked, looking at Tom.

" **I think so.** " Ben agreed.

" _ **DOES THIS HELP?**_ " Tom asked, now in the form of a nightmarish Foxy, but with Black patches instead of full red.

" _Huh… He's different now._ " Nightmare Chica pointed out.

" **Probably because it's a soul and essence, instead of just essence.** " Ben noted.

" _I guess…_ " She agreed, pulling Tom to the other nightmare's, much to his surprise, so that they could talk.

Freddy gave a sigh as she and Drake decided to Join Foxy…

 **Somewhere**

The golden bunny, Henry… Made it's way to a castle, or was it a he? It had taken Henry's name… So male, yes, He, he was a male, it had a nice feel to it… He made his way to the castle, sensing something, before he stopped, sensing something inside the pizzeria he was passing, and heading to it, finding a fake wall… Inside it was a golden bear, slumped down with glowing black eyes, only white dots visible inside it…


End file.
